disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Baby Sinclair
Baby Sinclair is one of the main characters of Disney's 1991-94 television series, Dinosaurs. Background As a hand puppet creation and the smallest member of the show's core regular cast, the character was performed by Kevin Clash, with the eyes operated by John Kennedy and the arms by Terri Hardin (replaced by Julianne Buescher for the final season). Clash's voice for Baby at times resembled a more gleefully destructive version of Elmo from Sesame Street. Role in the series Baby Sinclair is the youngest member of the Sinclair family in the television series Dinosaurs. Newly hatched in the premiere episode, "The Mighty Megalosaurus", Baby Sinclair is a precocious, if bratty, greedy, spoiled, ruthless, selfish, nosy, violent, and whiny child. His catchphrases include "I'm the baby, gotta love me!" and "Not the mama!" The latter is often uttered to his father Earl Sinclair, whom the baby repeatedly batters with a frying pan and generally disdains, especially in the early episodes. Despite this, he does genuinely love his father and they form a slightly warmer relationship over time. The baby's relationship with mother Fran Sinclair is more stable and mutually affectionate, but the dinosaur child's wisecracks are also aimed at siblings Robbie and Charlene. Grandmother Ethyl often reads to the child, the pair both rejoicing in Earl's many blunders. Also, Baby Sinclair is quite intelligent, being able to speak and spell at a very young age, still, however being unable to learn hardly anything valuable through every episode, just like his father. Never formally named until near the end of the second season, the infant Sinclair is briefly named "Aaah Aagh I'm Dying You Idiot," the result of the then-Chief Elder keeling over during the official christening. By the episode's end, he is legally named "Baby Sinclair". The episode "Out of the Frying Pan" featured an adult version of Baby (voiced by Jason Alexander) on a talk show when Fran starts having a nightmare about Baby's future education and realizes the mistake she has made. Baby Sinclair celebrates his first birthday in "Switched at Birth". He celebrates his second birthday in "Terrible Twos", where he enters a stage called the "terrible twos", causing him to display demonic behavior during the year that he is two years old. The Sinclairs finally get him back to normal by tricking Baby into thinking he is three years old. Baby Sinclair was also the most heavily-marketed of the show's characters, appearing in assorted toys, Happy Meal prizes, and the music video "I'm the Baby (Gotta Love Me)". He was featured on the box art of most Dinosaurs video releases, and was the only character to appear outside of the series, serving as a co-host on the special For Our Children. Trivia *Baby Sinclair was featured in the promotion for The Good Dinosaur. Gallery Mighty_Megalosaurus.png|Baby Sinclair's birth. Baby 2.JPG Baby.jpg Baby comic.jpg|Baby Sinclair in the comics Baby_egg.jpg Imthebaby.jpg Baby Sinclair It Must Be ABC.jpg Goldenchild.jpg|Baby growing a golden horn like a unicorn baby sinclair pteranodon carry.jpg Pteranodonhatchlings.png DADinosaurs.jpg Bba1M3DCEAE-Whs.jpg babyburpsupfeathers.png baby Sinclair shock.png Dinosaurs s1e6.png Baby Sinclair falls from nest.png Ichbindasbaby.jpg adult baby sinclair.png|Adult Baby Sinclair on a talk show Babysinclair.png Category:Characters Category:Dinosaurs characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Anti-heroes Category:Singing characters Category:Siblings Category:Singers Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Infants Category:Dinosaurs Category:Television hosts Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Neutral characters Category:For Our Children Category:Deceased characters Category:Acquired characters